


A Case Of Many Oddities (WORKING TITLE)

by milesthewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesthewolf/pseuds/milesthewolf
Summary: Griffin Poppy has been unlicensed detective Silviya Blaire's assistant for nearly a year now, and there's many things that have taken her a long time to notice----but once they're all staring her right in the face, it's impossible to ignore the sneaking suspicions that her partner and superior isn't quite who she seems to be.But as a case of many oddities sweeps both Griffin and Silviya up into its clutches, there's only one thing the assistant can depend on----and, to her utter horror, it isn't herself.





	A Case Of Many Oddities (WORKING TITLE)

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!!! I'm Miles!!! it's my first time posting on this platform, so please bear with me darlings I'm not all that great with computers lol  
> anyways, I really love my visions for this story and for a bit there didn't quite know where I was going to put it, but in the end, decided to post it up here!! so I hope y'all enjoy!!! oh, and please point out any errors you see----for example, if I say something that doesn't make sense, if you can't tell what character is doing/saying what, or if a scene just doesn't work right----if you pointed any of these out, it'd be a real big help for me!!! okay so before I continue rambling any further, I'd just like to say thanks for stopping by!! I'll be trying to post regularly, but who knows if I'll actually stick to that schedule----if you're really anxious for the next chapter to be out, don't be afraid to ask how it's moving along, 'cause I sometimes just plain forget lol
> 
> I hope you all have lovely days and nights!!!!
> 
> love, Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin Poppy had been assistant to unlicensed detective Silviya Blaire for almost a year now, but it seemed like the detective would never be willing to let Griffin get to know her----up until someone from her past resurfaced, and the detective didn't want to face it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!!! I'm Miles!!! it's my first time posting on this platform, so please bear with me darlings I'm not all that great with computers lol  
> anyways, I really love my visions for this story and for a bit there didn't quite know where I was going to put it, but in the end, decided to post it up here!! so I hope y'all enjoy!!! oh, and please point out any errors you see----for example, if I say something that doesn't make sense, if you can't tell what character is doing/saying what, or if a scene just doesn't work right----if you pointed any of these out, it'd be a real big help for me!!! okay so before I continue rambling any further, I'd just like to say thanks for stopping by!! I'll be trying to post regularly, but who knows if I'll actually stick to that schedule----if you're really anxious for the next chapter to be out, don't be afraid to ask how it's moving along, 'cause I sometimes just plain forget lol
> 
> I hope you all have lovely days and nights!!!!
> 
> love, Miles
> 
> . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_It was only supposed to be one night._

One night up late with her new partner.

One night surveying the streets for strange activity.

One night absorbed in the chaos of it all.

One night, just one. . . 

. . . it wasn’t meant to turn into a month.

Griffin sighed, turning away from the window for what felt like the sixth time in the last five minutes, which was quickly coming to feel like an eternity. _One night,_ she thought to herself, then scoffed. _How on_ earth _did I get myself into this mess?_ Despite her grumpiness, Griffin knew the answer: Silviya. Her partner had practically _begged_ her to run the case with her, and she never could say no to those cold, pearly silver eyes----especially when she used her secret weapon. 

A stupidly fond smile stretched over her face as her dark copper eyes tiredly surveyed the room, retracing every spot the light from the slightly crooked blinds touched. Oh, how she missed sunlight----the gentle beam of warmth on her skin----

“You’re not over-dramatically lamenting about the sun again, are you?”

The door was forced open as a tall, buff woman entered, a large paper bag in her clawed clutches as she slammed the poor apartment door shut again.

Embarrassment flashed through Griffin’s face as Silviya accused her. “Ngk----! N-No, I-I was just… “ Despite her efforts, however poor, the woman wasn’t paying her any attention. She rushed about with such purpose that her confident movements were very intimidating----much like the spite-driven monster hunter herself. Cutting her off rather abruptly, the woman started rattling off about some guy being in town----Griffin found it rather difficult to keep up. 

“----ther is in town and I’m yet to face him since our previous altercation, which apparently left a lasting mark on him and, as much as I hate to admit it, myself, so I.. _request that you be by my side when I meet him for lunch tomorrow_.” 

  
The blonde and red haired woman blinked in rapid succession, letting her words sink in more than once. _Altercation..? Lasting mark? Lunch?_ Silviya huffed impatiently. “Are you even _listening?_ ” Griffin stood up from her seat in the spinny chair. “Y-Yeah! Sorry, just… you want _me_ to be there to _support_ you?” The gray-haired woman huffed once more and crossed her arms, looking askew to focus on scowling at the suddenly interesting dining room table to seem tough. The table, though inanimate, looked a little frightened. “Awwww, Siiiilvs! Of course I will!” A lopsided smile lit up her features as she rushed forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. Silviya tensed under her grasp. 

“Griffin.”

“Yeah?”

“Three, two, o----”

Griffin was quick to scramble off her with a sheepish smile. “Right! Right, yeah, s-sorry!” Her arms were still yet to uncross, but now she was gripping the sleeve of her suit jacket just above her elbow with enough force to pierce through it if she wanted to. Lucky for the sleeve, she eased off it when Griffin next spoke. “So, umm… who did you say we were meeting tomorrow? I-I kinda, em, mi-missed that part.” Griffin rubbed at the back of her neck, the same sheepish smile still resting on her face. Silviya didn’t look pleased----she _hated_ repeating herself unless it was for someone who was hard of hearing or something similar----but she responded regardless. 

“My brother.” She grumbled.

“Your… brother? I----I didn’t know you had one of those.” Griffin was a little shocked, but not _too_ surprised, considering how often Silviya hid details from people. 

Her poor jacket sleeve was once more being choked by her fist gripping it tight. “Yes, well, I do, and he’s not someone I want to go meet alone after what I… what I said. During our last meeting. Two years ago.” _Oh… no wonder I didn’t know about him. Silvs and I only met, like, eleven months ago._ But what could she have _possibly_ said to drive off her own _brother… ?_ No matter how cold or sharp-tongued Silviya could be at times, she was _always_ careful with her words… or… could that maybe be a result of being careless one time too many… ?

“Oh,” was all Griffin could muster at first, a little weighed down by the thought she’d just had. “B-But he’s your brother, right? I-I’m sure he’d understand that you feel guilty for saying whatever you said!” Silviya glared down at the cheap red carpet in front of her feet, and Griffin was _really_ starting to worry. “You’ve apparently never _met_ the man. The way he sees it, he’d probably rather me _not_ go around calling him my brother.” It seemed to have slipped off her tongue before she realized it, because she looked up with a slight amount of horror far behind those silver eyes of hers. Griffin’s heart twisted in her chest with empathy for her… she knew how it felt to feel rejected by family members, even if they weren’t exactly the same person. 

“O-Oh… Silviya, I’m so s----” “E-Enough wallowing!” Silviya suddenly snapped, holding a white-gloved hand up to silence her. _Why_ does _she even wear those? Are her hands always cold or something.. ?_ “I’ve got… something I need to attend to, and you are to help me.” The young silver-haired woman suddenly whipped around with a flourish (and she’d called _Griffin_ dramatic.. ) and started heading towards where she’d set her mysterious brown paper bag down on the table. 

“I… am?” Griffin asked dumbly, trailing after her with an exhausted stumble.

“Yes, you are. I didn’t stutter, Griffin.” Silviya paid little mind to her as she started setting out the bag’s contents. “Aaand what makes you think so?” The blonde asked of her with the playful cocking of a slitted left brow. “You will want to. Because… b-because you’ll have the chance to learn of a rather important part of my past.” There was hesitance obvious in her bold statement, and… was she _nervous?_

Griffin froze, the playful look dropped off her face like a turkey off a cliff. 

With a quick yet deep intake of breath, and a tensing of her shoulders, Silviya turned around to face her. “Silviya? A-Are you… sure you want my help? I-It’s just that,” she looked away from her intense gaze, rubbing at the back of her neck again, “y-you’ve never really been comfortable sharing pretty much _anything_ about your past with me before, a-and I just wanna be sure, is-is all.” She brought her dark eyes back up to meet her (reluctant) friend’s, which, while they remained as light and piercing as ever, held a certain ere of darkness about them, as if she was drudging up a memory that wasn’t entirely pleasant. Her eyes darted around Griffin’s face for a moment, as if she was seriously reconsidering just what she was about to do. A glare found its way back onto her face after a few nerve-wracking heartbeats. “ _Of course_ I’m sure, Poppy, I-I never propose anything I’m not willing to go through with.” The rest of the sentence rushed out of her mouth after she stuttered, probably a sign of her trying to cover up her nervousness, which was already evident anyway----thanks in part to her use of Griffin’s last name. Silviya was trying to use formality as a means to ignore her own shakiness… what was going _on?_

Griffin nodded once slowly, then let her eyes snap over to where some of the things on the table caught her eye. The items sure were… an interesting and expansive combination, to say the least. There were bundles of what seemed to be dried herbs, and lots of flowers and flower petals, and a jar, and a crumpled piece of paper with a strangle symbol scrawled on it in black marker, and---- _okay, what does she plan to_ do _with all this----?_

Silviya sighed once more, before taking a folded piece of paper out from her pocket and practically pushing it forcefully into her co-worker’s hands rather than handing it to her. Confused but curious, Griffin delicately unfolded the paper and furrowed her dark blonde brow, reading the list.

  
  


_Dried rosemary; for remembrance_

_Bittersweet flower; truth_

_Fir tree flower; time_

_Dried sage; purification_

_Geranium flower; stupidity_

_Purple hyacinth flower; sorry, sorrow_

_Orange lily petals; for hatred_

_Marigold shred; grief, jealousy_

_Petunia flower; anger, resentment_

_Yellow rose petals; jealousy, love lost_

_Christmas rose; anxiety_

_Forget-me-nots; memories_

_Dead leaves; sadness and death_

_Yellow carnation; disappointment, rejection_

_Sigil; “I remember the incident, whether pain or bliss”_

_Mason jar_

_Water; reflection_

_Fern flowers; magic_

_Small clock; time and past memories_

_Griffin_

_  
  
_

Griffin’s eyes slowly left the paper, trailing up to see Silviya’s anxious expression before she forced the emotion from her face. “S-Silviya, what, um… what exactly did you _do?_ A-And----and what _is_ all this stuff…?” The woman neglected to answer the first question, but began an explanation as a response to the second.

“Items I need for the spell.” She said simply, as though that would explain it. “Oh, okay, yeah, that makes---- _wait!_ Sp---- _Spell?_ ” Griffin repeated, confusion swarming her like bees on a hot summer day at an amusement park. “Yes. I’m a witch, Griffin. I just don’t practice.. _common_ witchcraft.” Silviya looked thoughtful for a moment, then returned to her seemingly permanent glare. “C- _Common_ witchcraf----?”

“Hurry now, go get the salt from the cupboard and pour it in a large circle on the floor.” She commanded her, and Griffin was quick to follow her orders.

It was a bit of a struggle to get the salt down, considering how Silviya The Tall had been the one to place it up there and Griffin The Below Average Height was, as you can guess, just below average height, but once she’d managed to, a thought came to mind that slowed her movements down a little. _I wonder why she’s trusting me with this… I mean, it’s taken us almost a_ year _just to get where we are now, and she still doesn’t seem to enjoy when I call her a friend rather than a co-worker… I’m just confused by all this._ Griffin decided that Silviya was only involving her because the silver-haired woman was in desperate need of help, and with that, remembered that she still had a salt circle to form on the carpet. 

Griffin rushed over to the small living room and started drawing a huge circle with the salt shaker, which used up almost all of the tiny container’s contents. She didn’t know much----well---- _anything_ about witchcraft, but from what she saw on TV was always some witches sitting _in_ the salt circle, so she took a wild guess at how much space they’d need, and also how much space Silviya would be comfortable with. She seemed to not like being touched by anyone she didn’t trust, and Griffin knew she wasn’t on the list of people Silviya trusted, so she made as much space as possible----which, in the end, wasn’t really a lot, thanks to the cramped feel of the apartment.

Griffin sat down next to her circle, chest puffed out proudly at how nice it’d turned out. However, she was soon to slouch again when her mind was taken off the circle and put back onto her co-worker. When her dark copper hues caught sight of Silviya’s face, the blonde-and-orange haired woman only became more worried. Silviya’s brows were pinched and furrowing like they did when she was at the office late at night trying to solve a particularly strange case----something neither her nor Griffin was a stranger to. 

Normally, Griffin wouldn’t be at the office so late, but when she happened to be there (or, when she waited for Silviya, which was excused as also having a tough case to crack to keep it secret from Silviya, who hated when others tried to care for her), Griffin would act like she’d accidentally stumbled upon Silviya’s desk and strike up an exhausted and often pointless conversation consisting of painfully forgettable small talk. Silviya hated small talk----the blonde knew that for certain after their second meeting----and so she’d bore easily and think she’d be escaping her co-worker if she left early. Little did Silviya know, Griffin was trying to annoy her into going home on purpose, because there was no way that she would go home and just _not_ immediately pass out as soon as she walked through the door.

Or… maybe Silviya _did_ know…? The thought had never really crossed her mind, but Silviya _was_ a _genius_ detective, albeit not a legally recognized one. Could it really be so impossible to figure out the pattern?

Griffin wasn’t going to get an answer just zoning out while watching Silviya double and triple check her list, but she doubted she’d get an answer if she asked her, and so she remained silent.

Silviya seemed to be muttering herself, but before Griffin could catch what she was saying, she twirled around to face Griffin with a flourish. “Griffin, grab the roses and any item that isn’t a plant, and get inside the circle.” Griffin nodded, rising from her seat beside the mostly empty salt shaker and carefully grabbing up everything that looked like it could be from a rose and the paper, the clock, and the mason jar. 

Griffin laid the objects out in front of herself when she sat down in the circle. Silviya followed after her without another word, and suddenly it felt as though the tension in the air was so thick that even a sharpened blade would struggle to make an impact. Griffin shuddered. What _exactly_ was about to be taking place.. ?

“... Griffin…?”

Her name sounded so small and hesitant on Silviya’s lips that the blonde almost didn’t recognize her voice. “Y-Yeah, Silvs?” The pearl-eyed woman looked like a frightened little kid who was about to tell her parents that she’d broken a vase or something, especially with the way she shrank ever-so-slightly under Griffin’s worried gaze. “I… would like to warn you that this may be slightly intense, should it go right. You and I will be peering into my past, but not from my perspective----from an outside point of view.” For a moment, Silviya seemed to sound normal again, but nearing the end, an ocean of grief seemed to pour from her words. Griffin nodded along. “And… I would also like you to know that… that I’m.. not the same person I was two years ago. I was an idiot, and very, very reckless with my words. Do not think less of me for what you see, it will no longer be accurate to the person I am now.” Shock pierced the blonde’s eyes, and also worry, and a million other things. _If anything, I’ll end up thinking more of you, for being willing to show me something like this._ “O-Okay,” was all Griffin could say.

Without further hesitation, Silviya steeled herself and took hold of the piece of crumpled paper, tracing her finger over the strange symbol before holding it over the mason jar. Before her eyes, Griffin watched a bright flare of lavender suddenly burn the paper to ash, flinching with a start. Her mouth opened to ask where on earth the purple fire had come from, but the words died on her tongue as she saw the same thing happen to the roses, and the forget-me-nots, and the marigold, and _everything_ except for the clock and the jar, which now held only ashes.

Silviya looked up at Griffin with anxiety sparkling in both eyes, and muttered, “I need you to adjust the clock so it says the time is eight twenty two.” Griffin nodded hastily, moving the hour hand to eight and the minute hand to in between the four and the five. She handed the clock over to her friend, and Silviya traced a word in the air just above its face. Griffin felt like it might be a name or something, but she couldn’t be sure.

Once she finished writing in the air with her finger, the silver-haired woman set the clock face down on top of the mason jar, and started.. humming? Griffin hadn’t known she had such a beautiful singing voice----but she wouldn’t have much time to dwell on it, because she was suddenly thrust through a blinding light purple ray of light and into the city streets at night, with rain making the road and sidewalk sparkle and gleam with slickness.

Griffin couldn’t move, or speak, or control where she went----simply forced to watch the scene before her unfold.

There were two people, both of them tall, and both of them having some shade of gray in their hair.

One was clearly Silviya----with bright, shining silver hair and a familiar fire in her eyes, only… only _far_ more intense that Griffin remembered it being.

The other figure was someone Griffin didn’t recognize----Silviya’s brother, maybe? He was tall, and had broad shoulders, but wasn’t nearly as well-muscled as Silviya was, seeing how scrawny he looked to be. Both of them looked younger and----was it odd to say they looked immature? 

They were shouting at each other through the whispers of the rain, calm against their ruckus. 

“Oh, like _you’ve_ never lost a suspect before!” Silviya was yelling at him, accusation clear on her tone.

“I _haven’t!_ I’ve apprehended every single murderer or petty thief that’s tried to escape my grasp! But you can’t say the same for yourself, _can_ you?” The man with the brown-tinted gray hair snarled, clearly furious, arms folded at his chest.

Silviya straight up growled back at him. “Don’t _mock_ me, brother, you’ve made _many_ mistakes in your career. Remember the sparrow incide----” There was an interesting sort of accent in her words that became more and more obvious the more upset she got.

“Is all you can do bring up failures from the past, little sister? Of course, it’s not like I even _have_ any _recent failures_ for you to mention, so----”

“Sh-Shut up! Just _shut_ up! _Gods,_ I can’t take it anymore!! All you do is talk back and make me feel inferior!” She seemed to be at her breaking point, and sounded to be on the brink of tears.

The man rolled his eyes, “When have I _ever----_ ”

“You go out of your way to prove me stupid, you waste no time in blaming me when things go wrong, you make me make a fool of myself in public with your childish mockery, you make our family think I’m unsuccessful compared to you at every gathering, _and_ you call me _little sister_ despite me being your twin sister!”

“... Si-Silviya, I.. thought you understo----” The man looked genuinely stricken, arms uncrossing and hand poised to reach out, but frozen in place as his mouth fell open.

“You know what _I_ think, Pluto?” Griffin could hardly watch the scene any longer, having been on the brink of tears for a while now, but she didn’t have much of a choice but to see Silviya’s hands ball into tight fists at her side. “I think you’re a moron who’s never run a truthful case in his _life_ . You _cheat_ your way to the top and don’t care who you must step on along the way. You are the worst kind of scum, and I hope the only time I’ll ever have to see your face again is when you’re on the newspaper, being exposed as a _fraud_ . _And_... “

There was a pause in her words, as though she was considering the weight of what she was about to say.

“A-And _you’re_ the reason everybody left, you drove them away with your _constant ignorance_ of their needs and wants!”

The gray-haired figure----Pluto?----took a step back, farther into the shadows to hide the hurt and disbelief in his eyes. “Must you… mus-must you throw such a disgraceful temper tantrum in a public setting, Silviya?”

To Griffin, the monotone phrasing was a blatant attempt to conceal what he was truly feeling at the time----but it seemed that it went right over Silviya’s head. Tears pricked her eyes, drenching the fire and dulling it down to the dim light of hot coals.

“You.. were you even _listening_ to a thing I said?” Her tone was dulled for a moment, voice cracked by fear and anguish, and Griffin started to hope that, with her sudden calmness, the possibility of them making up would get higher.

“What? Of _course_ I----I was ju----Silviya, let me----”

He finally reached out with that hand he’d been holding in front of himself, but Silviya suddenly jerked away, her temper flaring back up, and fury fueling her next words.

“ _Don’t touch me!_ You… just _leave already!_ ”

“Silviya, please, you’re acting like a child----”

“ _GO!_ I don’t want to see you again, ev-ever! There’s no way you can _possibly_ fix this! Just _leave,_ you _moron! Get out of my sight!_ ”

Every inch of Griffin’s body was itching for him to throw that apparent ego of his to the side and try to solve this, to try and make things right again, to not give up so easily----he was Silviya’s _brother,_ surely he knew that there could still be a way to make things okay between them, right…?

But, like a fool, Pluto took one step back, then another, and another, and then turned and began to run. Silviya only watched him for close to three terrible seconds of silence, before turning her back on him and walking away with her arms hugging her chest and rubbing at each other to try and warm back up in the cold August rain. 

And then, as she turned a corner and felt herself about to break down, the fire in her eyes went out.

Dizziness swirled around in Griffin’s head as she was thrown rather abruptly through the lavender light again and tossed back into the apartment where she and Silviya were staying at.

Griffin let out the breath she’d been holding in, keeping her eyes closed for a few moments more to keep herself from crying. Arguments of any kind weren’t very fun, and she’d never been able to withstand getting into an argument with someone she knew and loved… one of the many reasons she was a _wannabe_ defense attorney----she knew she could never handle an argument in court, and she wasn’t willing to put herself through all that just to prove herself right. The blonde took in a deep, slow breath, and let it back out even slower than she’d taken it in, relishing in the quiet (however peaceless it was) for a bit until she regained a bit more balance in her emotions.

When her near-golden eyes fluttered back open, she found that things weren’t exactly as they’d been left in the apartment----the mason jar looked to have melted a little, and the ashes inside were now a burning white, and… where had Silviya gone.. ? Hadn’t she been right in front of Griffin when the spell had been cas… ted… _oH SWEET STRAWBERRIES!!_

Griffin blinked, frozen like a deer in headlights, as she realized that Silviya was sitting right beside her----far closer than she’d ever willingly gotten before. It startled her so greatly that she nearly fell over, but she managed to steady herself as her arm flew to the ground to keep her upright.

  
“Si-Silviya----!” The memories of the person attached to the name on her tongue didn’t feel like the same ones attached to the person in front of her when she saw the dark look on her partner’s face. Silviya’s eyes were dull, and her face was blank, and her shoulders were sagging----it looked as if it was taking all of her strength to drain the emotions from her face… she was _steeling_ herself. Griffin didn’t even know someone like Silviya had to _do_ that. Her brain slowed almost to a halt, and she struggled to find the right words, because what could she say? Would it be alright to try and reach out and comfort her…? No, no----Silviya was already so close.. Griffin didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable with their proximity by using it to comfort her, she’d never heard of Silviya accepting any sort of reassurance from anyone before, anyway. Maybe she should just----

“Don’t. I know you too well to not know what you’re contemplating. I don’t need or want your pity. The past is dead and gone now.” Griffin’s ears picked up on the dull accent she now spoke with, but she didn’t say anything about it. “ _Wuh-_ buh- but _Silvs,_ w-was that guy your----” Silviya froze in place for a heartbeat, and Griffin wracked her brain in trying to figure out why, but it was to no avail. Whatever it was, the young woman before her dismissed it with a scoff and a turn of the head, quickly standing up and strolling stiffly over to the kitchen, leaning on one of the counters with her back to Griffin. 

There was a sound similar to a sniff, and then Silviya muttered, “... Yes.”

“Yes?”

“That was my brother. Pluto Blaire. He.. did not speak to me after we fought, and we have remained without contact since.”

“Oh… “

“I thought to bring you along because you have a way of easing the tension, while I’m more suited for _increasing_ it.” From the sound of her words, Griffin could tell that Silviya was giving a wicked half-smile at some memory. Griffin almost shuddered. Yeah, Silviya _was_ pretty scary… even if the effect was dulled a little for Griffin thanks to getting to know her a little better than most others ever would.

“You sure do know how to play your cards, Silvs.” Griffin chuckled a little, then paused, leaning back and using her arms as support. “But there’s one thing I don’t understand----well, there’s lots of things, actually, but I’m just gonna ask this----why show me the memory?”

There was a long beat of silence, heavy with contemplation, and then there came an answer.

“Words fail where memory cannot.”

“... Ah… “ Understanding poured over the blonde’s head for the first time in what felt like forever. So that’s why… she didn’t feel like she could explain it well enough.

A few minutes later, Silviya got a call from one of their bosses, and the two headed out to the local brewery to look out for any strange activity. Eventually, the tension hanging heavy over their heads started to dissipate, and each acted as though the incident had never occurred----both for very different reasons. Griffin guessed Silviya was holding back because she didn’t want to talk about it anymore, which, in reality, was farther from the truth than even Silviya herself knew. Griffin’s reasoning was simple: she didn’t want to drive her partner away when she felt as though they were finally getting somewhere with each other.

The rest of the day was as normal as a day could be for a monster-hunting detective who part-timed as a bounty hunter of sorts and a wannabe defense attorney for a court of magic, and it went as smoothly as a day could as well. But there was a feeling of dread stuck in the pit of Griffin’s stomach, and images of Silviya yelling at her brother floated through her mind, and the hauntingly dark tone of Pluto’s ignorant scolding rang in her ears without mercy.

Lucky for Griffin, she’d nearly forgotten the day’s events as she nodded off to sleep that night, and managed to slip by without a nightmare.

The next day, however, was surely shaping up to be a real one.


End file.
